Mit szól a szexhez?
by MargieM
Summary: Egy kis későesti agymenés...


**Miután megnéztem (élőben) az utolsó részt, nosztalgiáztam egy kicsit. Az első két mondat (vagy valami hasonló) elhangzott egy részben, csak nem emlékszem, hogy melyikben, utána pedig elborult az agyam…**

- És mit szól a szexhez?

- Problémás. Együtt dolgozunk és öregebb is vagyok, de ha magának ez bejön…

- Be bizony!

Chase majdnem félrenyelte a vajaskenyerét, amit mint az életét, úgy szorongatta, ahogy látta maga előtt végigrepülni Cameront, át az egész termen, a földre döntve a Tábla mellett álló House-t.

Mert bizony Cameronnak annyira bejött a dolog, hogy nem is akart többet várni. Kecses kacsói gyorsan gombolták ki a meglepett, ámde elégedett férfi ingjét. Chase, még mindig tízóraijába kapaszkodva, bámulta a számára közel sem kedvezőnek mondható fejleményeket. Hallotta maga mellett Foremant hisztérikusan röhögni, de nem bírta levenni szemeit a padlón fetrengő párosról.

Foreman, ahogy az előbb mondtam, hisztérikusan röhögött, és amit Chase nem láthatott megkövültségében, az az volt, hogy már ő is a földön fetrengett, annyira mulattatta a helyzet. Kávéját is sikerült magára borítania, és ugyan máskor még talán sírt is volna a forró kávé kegyetlen érintésétől, most mégis nem bírt megállni a röhögésben. Maga sem tudta mi ilyen szórakoztató a helyzetben, inkább sírnia kellett volna azon, hogy a szemei előtt erőszakolják meg főnökét, vagy épp leszedni a férfiról a megvadult Cameront.

De nem tette. Inkább figyelte a történteket, pont, mint Chase, és az üvegfal túloldalán egyre növekvő csoport. Volt ott orvos, nővér, sőt még betegek is. Mindenki egy dologért imádkozott: Nehogy ez Wilson, vagy ne-adj-isten, Cuddy fülébe jusson. Azzal annyi lenne a mókának.

Chase, aki látni ugyan nem látott mást, mint az előtte kibontakozó nemi aktust, de hallani még hallott, méghozzá azt, hogy Cuddyt bezárta az asszisztense, tehát már csak Wilson ronthatta el a mókát.

De titeket nyilván nem ez érdekel…

Tehát vissza arra a szerelmi beteljesülésre, ami a figyelem középpontjában áll!

Cameron, miután végzett a férfi ingével, rájött, hogy egy nő megerőszakolásával ellentétben, egy férfit fel is kell izgatni. Mivel is lehetne, mivel is lehetne?

Kezei saját testére vándoroltak. A korábban találóan kecses kacsóknak nevezett végtagok nekiálltak, hogy kihámozzák hasonlóan kecses testét ruháiból. A csíkos – és ocsmány – mellény után kék blúza esett áldozatul. Ugyanis kacsói akármennyire is kecsesek voltak, most nélkülöztek minden gyengédséget, természetesen csak a ruháival szemben.

Ez a meglepő fordulat odáig fokozta Chase izgalmát, hogy kezéből kiesett korábban akkora figyelmességgel szorongatott vajaskenyere. Ami érdekes ebben a történésben az az, hogy a megszokott, babonás lehetőségnek szöges ellent mondva, a vajas oldalával felfelé landolt a szürke szőnyegpadlón. Chase nagy szerencséjére, ugyanis, ha a vajas oldallal lefelé esik, akkor House, természetesen az aktus után, megölné a csúnya foltért, amit okozott volna.

Tehát, miután Cameron megszabadult a felsőruházatától, kezdte érezni, hogy nem hiába töri magát. De lehet ez még jobb is, nem?

Ezért aztán kecses kacsói visszavándoroltak a mostanra már a helyzetet megszokó House melkasára, és óvatos mozdulatokkal masszírozni kezdte a férfit. Természetesen nem a masszázs volt az egész vetkőzés célja, ez mindössze előidézni hivatott a célhoz szükséges fizikai állapotokat.

És bizony ez sem volt felesleges munka, ahogy a célratörő és perverz nő megérezte, munkája gyümölcsét a férfi ágyékán, egy olyan nyögést hallatott, amit még Britney Spears is megirigyelne.

Ez a hang mindenkibe belefojtotta a lélegzetet, még az eddig folyamatosan röhögő Foremanbe is. Most már ő is arccal a történések irányába fordult, és pár pillanattal később már a nyála is csorogni kezdett. Így, hasonfekve, felemelt lábszárakkal és nyálas pofikával, pontosan úgy festett, mint egy gigantikus bébi. Orvosi köpenyben.

Most már mindenki lélegzetvisszafojtva várta a folytatást. Főleg House, aki még mindig elégedett vigyorral feküdt a nő alatt.

Cameron körülnézett, eddigi perverz vigyorát egy mégsokkalperverzebb váltotta fel.

- Tudod, House bébi, - ezen a ponton a teljes nézőközönség (huszonkilenc fő és kapcsolt részek, ami alatt két magzatot kell érteni) meglepetten visszhangozta a House bébi kifejezést – Ez így még szexibb. – House bébin kívül senkinek sem sikerült rájönnie, hogy a nő mire gondolt. De House bébit, akármit is értett alatta, ez a dolog felizgatott.

És ekkor Cameron lebukott. Váratlanul, de nem eredménytelenül. Nyelvével végignyalogatta House teljes mellkasát. A nézőközönség (időközben harmincegy főre növekedve) megpróbált nem arra gondolni, hogy mikor mosakodott utoljára a férfi. És legtöbbjüknek sikerült is.

Egyesek már kezdtek unatkozni, amikor is, még mindig fejjel a főnökön, Cameron hátranyúlt, és kioldotta a melltartóját. A nézőközönség férfi részéből (18 és egy a kapcsolt részek közül) megkönnyebbült sóhaj szakadt fel. Végre tudták, hogy nem mennek haza szép emlékképek nélkül.

Ahogy a nő melltartója a férfire hullott, az először megmozdult. Ugyanis egy vérvörös (kék blúzhoz?) melltartóval az arcán nem látott semmit a nő testéből. Pedig nagyon is szeretett volna.

És ahogy a férfi meglátta azokat a bizonyos részeket, amik miatt annyi évvel azelőtt felvette a nőt, minden takarás nélkül, kezei teljesen saját életre keltek.

Felkapaszkodtak, mit beszéltek, felrepültek a nő melleire. Cameron eleresztett egy újabb House bébit, és a visszhang most sem maradt el. Mindenki, még Chase szerencsétlenül járt vajaskenyere is, döbbenten figyelte a szemük előtt kibontakozó történéseket. Senki sem gondolta, hogy idáig el fognak menni. Istenem, mi lett volna, ha House épp az asztal takarásában áll a támadás idején? Erre a legtöbben gondolni sem mertek.

Nade vissza a szaftosabb részletekhez!

Illetve nem! Hiszen, ki az a jóképű, sármos, izmos, ámde kissé kancsal lovag, aki a folyosón közeledik? Istenem! Az a férfi nem más, mint James Evan Wilson! Ismertebb, alvilági nevén Füves J! Ebből baj lesz…

Ahogy fütyörészve, kezében egy jointal befordult a folyosó sarkán, meglepetten nézett a kicsi csoportra.

Hallotta, ahogy nem messze tőle, Lisa Cuddy káromkodva dörömböl önön irodája ajtaján, House nevét mantraként ismételgetve, de nem törődött vele. Akármit is takarjon a kis csoport, az sokkal érdekesebbnek tűnt.

Odalépett a csoport szélére. Egy nő megfordult, hogy tájékoztassa, mi folyik ott, de ahogy meglátta kihez van szerencséje, egy sikoly szaladt fel aprócska, kecses ívű ajkai közül.

- Istenem! Itt van James Evan Wilson, vagy ismertebb, alvilági nevén, Füves J! Vége a mókának! Szomorú szmájli. – lehetséges volna hogy az utolsó két szó csak az egyidőben a facebookra tolt posztjában szerepelt?

Jimmyből pedig ez szakadt fel válaszképpen.

- Öh… ez betegnek lesz! – és elnyomta a nevét adó cigijét – Jé, maga nem Kristen Stewart?

Aztán, a nő nyomán keletkezett résen át meglátta a csoport csoportosulásának okát.

- Istenem!

Hangjától mindenki megfagyott. Még a betegek, akik nem tudták, hogy ő az, aki ide fog jönni, poént gyilkolni, azok is rájöttek, hogy nem véletlenül fagytak le a többiek, és követték a jónak tűnő példát, hiszen belőlük sem hiányozhatott a csordaszellem.

- Most az én vicces-cigim ilyen erős, vagy az ott tényleg Cameron, aki megszexualizálja House-t az iroda közepén?

Senki sem mert elsőre válaszolni. Még hőseink is lefagytak. Végül Foreman, aki egy pillanat alatt feltápászkodott és megigazította nyakkendőjét, szólalt meg.

- Igen. Az ott Cameron, aki megerőszakolja House-t.

- Nem is erőszak! – szakadt ki teljesen egyszerre mindkét érintett félből

Wilson az égre nézett, majd a földhöz vágta a jointja maradékát.

- Erre már nincs többet szükségem! Hajrá Ally!

Mindenki megkönnyebbültet sóhajtott a James Evan Wilsonnal (avagy Füves J-vel) bővült, immár harminckét főt és két csatolt részt számoló csoportban. Kivéve természetesen Jimmy-t, aki nem értette, mire a felhajtás… Talán minden csatlakozót így üdvözöl a csőcselék?

Nade, ezzel ne is töltsünk több időt. Sok mindenről lemaradtunk, mialatt Jimmy meglepetését figyeltük.

Ugyanis, a 'Hajrá Ally' felkiáltás örömére egyszerre nyúltak egymás sliccei felé. Szerencsétlenül egymáshoz verve kecses és kecstelen kacsóikat. Végül aztán, pár tizedmásodperc leforgása alatt, sikerült találniuk olyan utat, ahol elkerülik egymást. Ez az a dolog, amit a magyar autóút-építő-iparnak még mindig nem sikerült ilyen egyszerűen, gyorsan és elegánsan megoldania. De ez más lapra tartozik.

Miután a slicceik elegánsan lecsúsztak, abba a problémába ütköztek, hogy a nadrágok eltávolíthatatlanok voltak, anélkül, hogy a testi kontaktust – ha csak ideiglenesen is – de meg ne szakítsák.

Cameron tehát felállt egy pillanatra, de egy pár másodperccel később, immár teljesen meztelenül, visszaállt kiinduló helyzetbe. Közben House, fekve ugyan, de semmivel sem lassabban, megszabadult saját ruháitól.

És ekkor már semmi sem volt, ami megállíthatta volna őket.

Percekig folyt az aktus, amit semmi sem volt képes megzavarni. A távolabb állóknak sajnos be kellett érnie néhány 'Oh, House bébi'-vel, bár egy-két 'Aztakurva Ally' is eljutott hozzájuk, de mivel a férfi hangja lenyűgözöttségében halkabb és rekedtebb volt, mint általában, ebből kevesebb jutott.

Aztán, pár fülledt sikollyal később az egész véget ért. Chase, aki egész idő alatt meg sem mozdult, mindössze ekkor fogta fel, hogy mi történt. Kolléganője, Allison Cameron, az orra (és harminchárom másik ember vagy csatolt rész orra) előtt feküdt a le a főnökkel. Az iroda padlóján. És ezzel mégcsak nem is lett volna semmi baj, de ő szerette ezt a bizonyos Allison Cameron kolléganőt. Az ilyen eset ritka volt életében, de most tényleg ölni tudott volna.

Pusztítási vágyának a földön holttestként fekvő vajaskenyere esett áldozatul, akibe kíméletlenül beletaposott. Nem érdekelték a következmények, a kenyeret finom krémmé taposta, márkás bőrcipőbe bújtatott lábával. Meg is érdemelte a rohadék kenyér, hiszen nem tett semmit sem!

Itt véget is érhetne a történek, de mint jólelkű író, megosztom veletek Lisa Cuddy történetét is.

Szegény nő az irodájában ült. Abban az irodában, ahol mindig ülni szokott. És bár az irodák munkára vannak kitalálva, őt sosem látta senki sem dolgozni. Ha az igazat akarnám mondani, azt mondanám, hogy senki sem tudta, igazából mi is volt a munkája. Csak a rangja volt biztos, amit mindenki tudott is. Igazgató. De hogy mit csinál egy igazgató? Az már jó kérdés.

De ti nem ezt a filozofálást akarjátok olvasni, ugye?

Tehát. Az íróasztala mellett ült, mint általában, és arra várt, hogy megjelenjen valami a képernyőjén. Ugyanis neki kémkamerái és kémei voltak az egész kórházban. Ha valaki, általában House, valami rosszat, gonoszat, vagy erkölcstelent tett, arról ő rögtön tudott, és indult is, hogy beleköpjön a rosszak levesébe.

Most is riasztásra várt.

Aztán hallotta, ahogy az irodája ajtajában elfordul a kulcs. Meglepődött, ilyen dolgot még csak azon ritka esetekben tapasztalt, amikor ő maga zárta be azt az ajtót. Vagy épp nyitotta ki. De mivel tudta, hogy az ajtó nyitva volt, arra is rá kellett jönnie, hogy valaki épp abban a pillanatban zárta be. És ugyan semmi dolga sem volt, de hirtelen nagyon biztos lett abban, hogy ő ki akar onnan menni.

Zsebeihez kapott. És azzal a szörnyű tudattal lett gazdagabb, hogy az elegánsan szabott nadrágja zsebei teljesen és megváltoztathatatlanul üresek voltak.

Körülnézett az íróasztalán. Sehol sem látta elegáns hanyagsággal lehajítva kulcscsomóját… Nagyot nyelt. Képes volt olvasni a jeleket.

Újra a monitorra pillantott. Nem jött egy új üzenete sem… Tehát csak egy dolgot tehetett.

Egyesével kezdte végignézni a kameráit. Illetve kezdte volna, de az első kamera képén megtalálta, amit keresett. Nem véletlenül volt House irodája az egyesen.

Ez volt az a pont, ahol szegény nő biztos volt abban, hogy ki kell jutnia. Ha másért nem, azért, hogy élőben nézhesse. Mivel a kamera nagy látószögű volt, nagy látószöget be tudott vele látni, de ez azt is jelentette, hogy minden nagyon apró volt.

Utolsó kétségbeesésében már az ablakon akart kiszökni, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy az az ablak az a bizonyos dolog, amit a kórház gondnoka két hónapja nem javított meg, mert szerinte túl nagy munka lenne az ő fizetéséhez.

Cuddy, minden elvének ellentmondva, dühösen az asztallapra csapott.

Ekkor, szinte varázsütésre, valami felvillant a képernyőjén. Egy valósidejű videókép volt, a kettesszámú besúgója küldte neki a telefonjáról.

Ugyanazt látta, mint a saját kameráján, csak más szögből, és jól. Elégedetten hátradőlt és megnyomta az adás rögzítése gombot. Valaki még nagyon sokat fog fizetni neki ezért. Méghozzá sürgősségin töltött munkaórákban.

Aztán, mintha megintcsak varázsütésre történt volna, az egész rendszer kikapcsolt. Teljesen és végérvényesen. Ekkor hősnőnk, teljes felindultsággal – és joggal – az ajtóhoz lépett, és minden erejét összeszedve dörömbölni és ordítani kezdett. Neki látnia kell ezt! Senkinek nincs joga elvenni ezt a látványt tőle!

De már nem tudott mit tenni.

Most pedig, hogy minden szereplő történetét elmeséltem, azt kell, hogy mondjam, vége ennek a kis abszurd mesének.

**Nagy kérés lenne egy komment? **


End file.
